The polyoxyperfluoroalkanes with hydrogenated end groups and molecular weight lower than 1800 have such chemical physical characteristics that they can be used as CFC and HCFC substitutes as expanding agents for polyurethanes, as refrigerants, as propellants for aerosol and as solvents.
Such polyoxyperfluoroalkanes are sufficiently free from harmful physiologic effects, have scarce influence on the global warming and as they do not contain chlorine are not damaging for the ozone layer, like CFC and HCFC.